Forever
by Flame Innocence
Summary: drabble collection : Music speaks what cannot be expressed; a growl deepened against his chest, he could smell Lucy's scent here. Along with the smell of her fear. And the scent of death mixed through the nature's own fear.


**Forever **

_summary: _**[drabble collection]: **_**Music speaks what cannot be expressed;**_** a growl deepened against his chest, he could smell Lucy's scent here. Along with the smell of her fear. And the scent of death mixed through the nature's own fear.**

-Ppuing, Ppuing!- Hahaha. Okay, straight to the point. Exams just ended, 'nuff was said. ^^

-Today My Life Begins by: Bruno Mars.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One-<em>

_Worth Everything._

* * *

><p><em>I've been working hard so long.<em>

_Seems like pain has been my only friend._

* * *

><p>Natsu stared at the twinkling stars on the night sky. The weather forecast had read it would be raining, guess they were wrong. A worried frown tugged on his mouth. When would everything end? He was tired of chasing, tired of being able to remember the loss of his dad and the loss of his snow-haired best friend. Was there no God at all? He'd been praying to the Heavens to give him another chance and to forget everything Life has planted on his brain.<p>

His gaze landed on the ground that was probably a million meters down. City lights dotted the whole view from the highest hill found on Magnolia. His fists clenched, and his whole body racked with pain. He'd been sleeping peacefully, sometimes with a bit nightmares or so; but everything except that, was fine enough. What has he done to receive everything but pain? Natsu had been loyal to his guild mates, protecting them from harm on the extents of his power.

"Dad…" Natsu silently mumbled, tears leaking out of his onyx eyes. His razor, sharp teeth chattered as he clenched it to stop it from making any sound. For now, he wanted peace… and quiet. So he could think about everything he wanted to think about, everything he had missed out.

He was pretending; he definitely was. His guild mates bought it, even Erza and Gray- that stripper he really missed fighting. There were only two people he couldn't fool, and now he began regretting to spend too much time with them.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?" Natsu yelled on the top of his lungs, not caring about the people he had woken up with his loud outburst. He quickly stood up, and held his face in his hands. Tears were freely flowing now, and he hated feeling weak. He's the Salamander, for God's sake. He shouldn't ruin the reputation he has now.

…But everything… hurts so badly.

Natsu believed he'd been trained by Igneel properly, physically and mentally and emotionally. And he'd been working hard to pretend to be his usual person every single day of his life. Right now, he lost Happy and Lucy.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy.<em>

* * *

><p>Especially her. The golden-haired beauty he had avoided and hurt so much. He would always crumble down into pieces whenever she'd sigh, or frown, or… cry at night that he doesn't like her anymore. Her theories have been so petty, that he could laugh. But, were all those theories… would it really resemble to the fact he had been avoiding her a lot lately?<p>

Natsu shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, and looked into the moon that was starting to turn red. It was _that_ time again. As soon as he got his scarf that was roughly thrown on the ground, he tied it around his waist and put on his vest. His eyes were shallow, as if you could've thought he was _not_ crying just a minute ago.

Before he could even move an inch, his eyes turned red and he screamed so loud.

* * *

><p><em>My fragile heart's been ditched so long.<em>

_I wondered if I'd ever heal again._

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped her soft, pink lips. Her fingers gripped the dark, satin curtains that draped all over her windows. It's 2 in the morning, and she's peeking through her window just to see if she could get a glimpse of him. A tear drop left her eye, and fell on her covers. And slowly, her dainty fingers released the tightened grip she had on the poor curtains. "You're never gonna talk to me again, aren't you?" Lucy whispered softly, covering her face and allowed gravity to drop her head down to the pillow.<p>

Her blond hair was neatly put into place. She wondered, that maybe; she could have the courage to tell him what was wrong with him that it hurt her that he himself, was hurt, too. Probably, she could even tell him she liked him. Maybe that'd change his mood.

"Fish~" Murmured a sleeping Happy, breaking Lucy's train of thought.

"You have been so dense that my heart's telling me to stop loving you." She whispered into thin air, wishing he was hovering before her. A sad smile graced her lips, and then she closed her eyes.

A stream of light struck her face, as she fluttered her eyes hastily. "Oh, God. Please do let me sleep."

"Oh, Lucy. What are you talking about?" A high-pitched voice asked. Lucy quickly sat up, sweat dripping on her forehead. Fear rose inside of her, when was this haunting going to end?

This time, a hand clutched Lucy's mouth, her eyes widening quickly. The hand was so cold.

She screamed, along with the evil laughter of the voice carrying her into somewhere.

* * *

><p><em>Just like all the seasons, never stayed the same.<em>

_All around me; I can feel a change._

* * *

><p>Running was the only solution he had, even if his eyes were glowering red. He should've known it sooner, and then this mess would've been prevented. "Shit." Natsu whispered over his breath, as paws started to form out of his hands.<p>

'_Great_._ Just fucking great_.' He thought, as the transformation process happened to his body quickly. A howl escaped his mouth, razor-sharp teeth shown and exposed to the world. _Yes, he's a werewolf, and a dragon slayer at that._

He kicked his hind legs to full gear and sprinted through the dark forest, passing through tree after tree. A growl deepened against his chest, and he could smell Lucy's scent here.

Along with the smell of her fear.

And the scent of death mixed through the nature's own fear.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lucy.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lucy.<em>

* * *

><p>"W…-what are you going to do to me? P-please… I-I don't want to be here!" Lucy screamed through the cold hand that was gagging her with the scent of blood and of decayed corpse. "Now, now. Don't scream little one. You'll just wake the ghosts living here, and we don't want that, do we?" The black shadow whispered softly, making the hairs on the back of Lucy's neck stand up very, quickly.<p>

For a moment, the ghost was dragging her to a museum of prison cells, filled with nothing but the scent of blood on each of them. Her eyes widened. Before she even knew it, since it happened so fast, she was laying on the floor; screaming so loud.

Blood was pouring quickly out of her, and she didn't want to die yet. Her gaze started to get hazy, and her head started spinning, everything seemed so unreachable, now.

"…N-Nat..su-" She murmured ever-so-quiety, fearing that more… animals might come and eat her alive.

Glass shattered on the floor, and Lucy couldn't see anymore. She dropped in on unconciousness.

But, before she could; Lucy thought she saw a white scarf. A scaly, white scarf.

* * *

><p><em>I will break these chains that bind me.<em>

_Happiness would find me, _

* * *

><p>Wolf Natsu clenched his sharp teeth, and howled unto the moon.<p>

* * *

><p>Arms grasped around her fragile, broken body as tears fell down his cheeks.<p>

Natsu stared through his long, pink bangs; his eyes deep with rage and pain and most importantly, regret. Red eyes flashed, instead of friendly, onyx ones. A long scream of pain came out of his bloodied mouth, as he did his best to stay in his human form. As quickly as he got in through the window, he ran towards the broken glass of what was once a window, and jumped out of it.

* * *

><p>The moon has finally turned into a calm shade of white, and the young dragonslayer speeding through patches of grass, and trees gave a smile of relief.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm free.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Finally free.<em>

* * *

><p>Natsu paced back and forth on her doorstep, groaning out of frustration. How was he going to explain this to her, without her panicking or freaking out?<p>

Natsu sighed, and gulped the big lump on his throat. He _is_ a dragonslayer after all, and… well, he just_ HAD_ to overcome this fear of explanation. After what he had overcome? Monsters, deaths, blood… and loss.

He stared at the wooden door. She was his only hope, left. The young mage took a deep breath and opened the door to her humble abode.

* * *

><p>As soon as Natsu entered the living room, a blond celestial mage tackled him to a huge bear hug. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The fire dragonslayer grinned quite a bit, as he wobbled here and there.<p>

"Whoah, Luce." Natsu whispered, as his muscular arm snaked around her curves. Lucy broke the hug she had given him, and took a good look at the boy she had known for almost 4 years with her companionship with the guild. Natsu fell on the couch, with Lucy sitting on his lap. Nervousness was visible through her caramel eyes, as she opened her mouth.

"How… long was the last time… y-you came here?"

Ah, her angelic voice blew him away. "I don't know."

She gave a lost sigh, as tears escaped her big, beautiful, eyes. "It was two years ago, you know."

"Oh…"

Natsu felt like a huge idiot for making her cry, but he knew he couldn't do anything to make her stop for now. She was just sitting there, her legs still wrapped around his waist, but her arms remembered where she was placed in his life.

Natsu wiped the tears away with his thumbs, and continued the process until no more came out. His hands slid down her curves, inspecting every angle of her curvaceous body, as it finally stopped to a halt on her waist. Lucy jumped, stunned into place.

"Baby, don't cry." Natsu whispered into the girl's ear, when Lucy brought her face closer to his. "I'm not crying at all." Lucy said, a smile graced her features.

Natsu grinned, and flipped quickly. He was hovering above her now, with her on the bottom.

"I like you." Lucy mouthed, and with that encouragement; Natsu crashed his lips into hers.

In that exact moment, he could've just felt he died, and was in heaven.

* * *

><p><em>Leave the past behind me,<em>

* * *

><p>Natsu carefully took off her veil. With her eyes shining, he did it again.<p>

They were pronounced husband and wife.

* * *

><p>With that long-lasted kiss that ended the ties of friendship between them, and started a relationship for once, was when the real Natsu stepped out into the cage of darkness where he had been kept captive for mostly all of his years of existence; and right now, he left the horrible past where he had once lived, behind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Today My Life Begins.<em>

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, babydoll."<p>

Lucy (19) groaned, and pulled the thick quilts over her head and puffed. "Five minutes, and you…-snore- know it."

The pink-haired (21) male sat up and grinned. He bent down and kissed the lump on the pillow that he presumed was her head. "It's late, and we have to get to the guild and meet them there. I'mma be an S-CLASS." Natsu smirked widely, as he took the covers off her beautiful face.

Lucy stared at him, with big, curious caramel eyes that softened Natsu's expression. "I, for one, am completely tired." Lucy yawned, a graceful ghost of a smile featured her lips. Natsu grabbed her by the arms and cupped her chin to guide her eyes into his. "Don't act like a kid, Lu-Lu. You know you're married, already."

Then, the miracle happened, Lucy turned into a whining chibi. "I DON'T GET WHY YOU WANT TO BE AN S-CLASS AND LEAVE ME HERE!"

Natsu chuckled, and whispered into her ear with his voice husky. "I'm not gonna leave you, Lu. You're coming with me!"

And it was the first time Natsu saw her eyes sparkle with so much contentment.

* * *

><p>"Please? Just say it, otherwise, you're sleeping on the couch." Lucy pleaded, as she clung to his leg. Her eyes turning into those of an anime's when that particular character is crying like a chibi.<p>

"I-It's… it's embarrassing when you ask me to do it." Natsu defended himself, blushing furiously as he wobbled to the living room. "...With Plue." Lucy said, staring at his eyes with misty ones. Natsu grumbled and ran a hand through his pink hair and sighed. "I… l-love, y-you."

Lucy squealed, and smiled widely, as she tackled him to a bear hug and kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you, Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> That's the end of chapter one. I have a lot in mind right now, and I just want everything to end. I have my love life as a crisis, even though I don't have one. Okay, fine, I have a crush, but that's that! TT3TT

_-Flame Innocence_

**WORD COUNT: 2,588**


End file.
